


To Chase's Chagrin

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chase and Guan are actually friends, Chase and Guan are in cahoots, Chase is irritated by Jack's nonchalance, Chase planned the Dojo escapade with Guan, Flower meanings, Jack is a pure baby, Jack is not good at emotions, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Jack Spicer was an anomaly, Chase realized. From the moment he met the teen, he’d been undermined by the albino genius. Chase Young was an unstoppable, evil, Dragon, warlord for fucks sake and this- this child had simply brushed him off as if he was a normal human!He could remember so clearly the day he met the albino, almost three years to the day, when Jack was 16 and had literally fallen into his arms.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	To Chase's Chagrin

Jack Spicer was an anomaly, Chase realized. From the moment he met the teen, he’d been undermined by the albino genius. Chase Young was an unstoppable, evil, _Dragon_ , warlord for fucks sake and this- this _child_ had simply brushed him off as if he was a normal human!

He could remember so clearly the day he met the albino, almost three years to the day, when Jack was 16 and had literally fallen into his arms.

_As much as his plan was going smoothly, Chase had yet to actually **meet** the Xiaolin Dragons of this generation and gauge their training progression. He’d already made a fool of Guan (who was only playing along with his plan, contrary to popular belief they were still friends and often indulged in tea with each other), taken Dojo (who seemed to not remember him), and was now arriving to meet the monks he had heard much about._

_And as he arrived, a porcelain coloured male fell into his arms, decked out in contrasting black clothing to his flawless white skin. He looked like the embodiment of Yin and Yang, but with a pull to the soft side of Yin, especially with those shockingly red eyes, flecks of a burning orange dancing in them playfully._

_“Oh, thanks. Wuya’s such a rat.” He huffed, deactivating the Wu he was wearing (the Monsoon Sandals), and standing up on his own. “You’re Chase Young right? Super evil genius of all time or something like that?” The teen asked, and Chase almost lost his cool. He gathered himself mentally, glad his outside self-had not given his distracted state away._

_“I do have a certain reputation. And you are…?” Chase spoke, holding himself with his usual regality._

_“Jack Spicer! Evil Boy Genius! Although, the boy part is to make me sound younger than I am…” He hummed thoughtlessly, shrugging after a moment. “Welp, I’ve got the Wu, so I’ll see you around.” Jack said, waving as he moved to walk away, heading to a robot that was nearby, waiting for him with his normal shoes. He stepped onto the foothold the robot provided and held onto a built-in handle on its shoulder. “Peace out!” He called, giving a mocking salute as the monks arrived._

_And just as soon as he’d fallen into Chase’s arms, the interesting creature was gone. But Chase hadn’t had time to dwell as the monks had caught sight of Dojo and were now talking to the Dragon._

_When Chase went back to his Citadel, he was pleasantly surprised to see Jack outside the maw of his entrance, looking rather bored as he kicked his feet, sitting at the edge of the cliff. Chase stepped up behind the teen and hummed appreciatively at his person, wondering if that brilliant red hair was natural._

_“You know you’ll fall off if you aren’t careful.” Chase spoke, loud enough to be heard, but low enough not to frighten the teen off._

_“I have a Helipack for a reason. If I fall, I won’t die. Plus, I’ve got rocket boosters in my boots incase my trusty pack isn’t so trusty.” Jack said, a gleeful glint in his eye as he looked back at Chase. “Wuya wanted me to come and put myself in your… ‘good graces’ or so she says. Not sure if you’ve got a scheme, but I love fucking with the monks. I’d be more than happy to help out with your… Dojo escapade.” Jack said, standing up and stretching a bit. He’d taken off his trench coat and tied it around his waist, showing off that he was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck crop top that showed off a glittering ruby belly piercing._

_“That would be most appreciated. There won’t be much to do, but the show may be fun for you.” Chase said, gesturing for Jack to follow him. The teen seemed to have manners, at least, and followed to his right and a little behind him. “I will only be testing the monks on their training. From what I have gathered already, they are still apprentices. Guan will be joining us, I believe.”_

_“The big bald guy? **He’s** Master Monk Guan? Man, that sucks. I was hoping he’d be, like, hot or something. I grew up with stories of him and Dashi, how cool they were. And then I found out about you through my Granny… Well, you were the inspiration for me to become evil.” Jack flattered, not noticing how Chase almost bristled in anger when Jack had mentioned looking up to Guan (not to mention the ‘hot’ comment). However, Chase was smoothed over by the ending sentiment, humming at the notion._

_“Were you not impressed when you met me earlier? I would hope the impression I’ve had, even so small, would be… longer lasting. You seemed subdued in our earlier interactions.”_

_“Uh, um, right, that. I dunno. I guess I thought you’d be… Taller?” Jack shrugged, coming off as nonchalant. In truth, Jack was only covering up, and it seemed to work._

_“I am very tall for my Chinese lineage. I still stand at a good 1.86 meters. Although it is not as tall as Guan’s 2 meters.” Chase said, raising a brow. “But I understand your chagrin. My Dragon form is much taller. More along the lines of Guan, maybe even a little taller.” Chase said, bragging a little bit._

_“I see… I look forward to seeing it then.” He smiled, looking around the beautiful Citadel. “You have a very lovely home. I assume you either built it yourself or with magic?” Jack asked, changing the conversation topic smoothly._

_“Indeed. There is more further into the mountain I believe you would like. I have taken my favourite parts of architecture from the ages and put it into my home. I had a special love of Roman and Greek pillars, but all the art is Chinese. There are a few English frivolities, but I preferred ancient constructions.” Chase explained, taking Jack to a spar room where he had a cauldron of soup set up. He magicked ropes around Dojo and placed him into the pot, taking Jack’s arm and teleporting them smoothly to the upper level of the room._

_“Cool.” Jack hummed, glancing at Chase before moving away and going to stand at the rail, hearing the Monks arrive. “Seems like we’ve got company.”_

Chase had been mesmerized by the way Jack looked bent over to lean on the rail. His back slightly arched and his ankles crossed. Jack was only about 1.78 meters, but he seemed a little taller with how thin he was.

The only thought that came to mind was how lovely Jack’s naked body would look on his dark green sheets.

He had basically played with Guan, allowing the man to beat him. He had noticed an interesting twinkle in Jack’s eye when he transformed, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. And even now, three years later, he was mulling it over as he watched Jack with his Eye-Spy Orb.

The teen- well, young adult, even if he was still 19- was at a party via his parent’s request. Jack had his red hair slicked back, and had left off most of his make-up, save a bit of eyeliner and mascara, but nothing too noticeable. He was dressed in a dashing black suit with a deep red vest and tie with a golden handkerchief in his chest pocket with a small sprig of Baby’s Breath in the pocket (per the host’s request).

The party was for matchmaking, and each attendant was of marrying age and single. Baby’s Breath was for those who’d never dated or been touched sexually, Blue Wisteria for those coming out of a relationship and looking for a new partner, and a Red Azalea was for those who were looking for a marriage partner.

Jack was currently surrounded by a group of females who were asking plenty of questions, mostly about his private life and if he was seeking any relationships.

“Do you have a crush on someone? Is that why you keep denying us?” One snobbish girl asked, frowning a bit as she watched Jack’s face burst into a bright red. “Oh? Who is it!” She demanded, the group of girls surrounding him.

“Uh- well, ladies, I don’t think you’ll be very… Uh, happy to hear who it is, or rather who they _are_.” He said, jumping a bit as a girl nudged him. “Alright! Alright! But I can’t tell you their name. They are a very private person.” Jack said, huffing a but as he straightened himself out.

“Go on…” One girl spoke, moving to Jack’s side.

“Well… They are… They are very old fashioned… They don’t like most modern things and tend to keep to themselves because of it.” Jack said, a little vaguely. “And they have the prettiest hair! God, if I could, I’d braid it every day.”

“Is it long?”

“Very. All the way down the back. It has a pretty curl at the end and the layers add a good amount of volume.” He nodded, smiling softly. “I really like their eyes too. They tend to wear bronze and it just brings out a nice shade of gold in their eyes and I always want to stare, but I’m too shy to…” He continued, hearing the girls giggle. He blushed but went on. “They’re strong too. I like that about them. Well, I admire it. I could never be that strong, physically or otherwise. My albinism really sucks for that. They’re really smart too. They always outsmart me, even when I’m not really doing anything. One step ahead of me and I feel like I have to run to catch up to them…” He sighed softly.

“Does she know you like her?” A different, softer, girl asked. Jack just shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m not exceptionally good at showing emotions like that. I’m fairly sure their insulted by how calm I am around them. But it’s just cause my brain short circuits and I’m left at default politeness. I’m pretty sure if I weren’t like that, I’d be super annoying and obnoxious. I really look up to them.” He said, glancing up and gasping a bit at what he saw at the entrance of the ballroom. He quickly looked around, noticing a side hall that probably led to the bathrooms or something. “Excuse me ladies, I believe I have had a bit more to drink than my body can hold.” He said, pushing past the women to the side that had the hall, glancing and making eye contact with the person he was trying to avoid.

Cussing, he escaped into the hall, setting his glass down and hurrying down the hall in a light jog, moving and tucking himself into a room just down the hall, closing and locking it behind him. He stopped to catch his breath, resting against the door and sliding down silently. Listening, he heard calm tapping of dress shoes on the tiled floors, making Jack hold his breath. He heard them go further down the hall and Jack sighed in relief when they seemed to fade.

He moved to stand, stretching a bit before squealing at a voice in his ear. “Spicer, I’m a Dragon Warlord. You’ll have to do more to escape me.” The man said, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and turning him around.

Jack stared, surprised to find Chase in modern clothing. He supposed he’d seen it earlier, but now he was getting a good look. Chase was wearing a black suit, similar to his own but with a white button up instead of black. He also had a green vest and bronze tie, and in his pocket was a blood red handkerchief and a dark red Azalea. His eyes drifted back up, intent on questioning the man on the flower, but he stopped when he noticed Chase’s hair was tied into a pretty ponytail. Jack couldn’t help but reach out, catching a long strand between his fingertips.

Then he froze, hearing a soft growl erupt from the Dragon’s chest. He pulled his hand back and moved to pull away, but was stopped by Chase’s strong arms. “Uh, Chase? What are you doing here?” Jack asked, trying to keep his cheeks from turning a dark red and giving himself away.

“I heard what you said.” The man said simply, causing Jack to freeze again, the albino freaking out.

“Oh- Fuck- Chase, I- I get it if you don’t like me, or don’t li-like that I like you, but if you l-let me g-go I’ll never bother y-you again.” Jack stuttered out, the only thing on his mind was escaping death.

“And why would I do that?” Chase asked, causing Jack to jerk his head up and look at Chase. “I am flattered by the way you feel about me, and, in fact, return your feelings.” Chase told Jack. “Actually, I had felt a weird… fury when I felt you were not impressed by me. I was very irritated that you did not praise me or look up to me more than what you had in your youth… But, if what I have heard tonight is true… My anger is unfounded and I can claim what I have sought for many years now.” Chase purred out, smirking at Jack’s flushed, dumbfounded face. “Shall we go home, Jack?” Chase asked, gently running his hand down Jack’s back and settling his hand at the small of the albino’s back, his other hand gently tugging at a beltloop before settling on his hip, giving Jack an idea of what Chase had planned if he said yes.

“Fuck yes.” Jack said, trying to sound sure of himself, but it came out a needy, breathless whisper instead.

A second later, they were tearing off each other’s clothes on the Warlord’s bed.

Jack’s skin looked lovely on his sheets, Chase decided, and looked even better when it was mottled with purple and red love bites.


End file.
